Una olla, Un recuerdo
by Fer-chan.7
Summary: "Me recuerdas tanto a él—dije sin pensar—Tu voz, tu mirada, tú cabello, tus labios, todo tú…—con cada palabra mi voz se apagaba más". Two-shot!
1. Nuestra olla, Nuestro recuerdo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de** Tite Kubo**.

**Notas:** Verán esta historia me la pidieron como trabajo para una de mis clases, realmente los personajes se llaman Emma & Daniel, pero pensé, no he tenido tiempo de escribir en mis otros fics, porque no subo este como **One-shot** en una versión Ichihime, por favor díganme que piensan.

De verdad, a todos aquellos que pasen y lo lean muchas gracias, si pueden dejarme su opinión se los agradeceré mucho.

**_Orihime's POV_**

* * *

_Una olla, un recuerdo._

El cristal de la tapa de la olla estaba completamente empañado a causa del agua hirviendo, levante la tapa alejándome un poco para no quemarme con el vapor y con mucho cuidado agregue el ajo, los cuatros pedazos del jengibre, dos cebollinos, un par de zanahorias picadas, un poco de cebolla y un poco de alga, sabía que debía agregar el pollo pero a **_él_** no le gustaba.

Los fideos y la carne de cerdo ya estaban listos para añadirse pero debía esperar a que el caldo estuviera listo, mire hacia donde estaba la carne, podía percibir perfectamente el aroma a sake y soya que emanaban de ella.

Coloque de nuevo la tapa sobre la olla,** _nuestra_ **olla, me aleje un poco de la estufa y comencé a cortar el bambú en tiras finas, me sabía de memoria esta receta, era _su_ favorita.

Antes de que terminara con el último corte una voz me tomo por sorpresa—Inoue—sentí como mi piel se erizaba— ¡Kurosaki-kun!—di un salto del susto arruinando la tirita de bambú.

-¿Te asuste?—dijo entre risas de burla, fruncí el ceño y lo mire con fingida molestia— ¡Oh no! ¡Esa cara no!—exclamo cuando mis labios se transformaron en un infantil puchero.

-¡Oh si! ¡Ahora discúlpate!—exigí colocando ambas manos en mi cintura, una sonrisa sutil adorno el rostro de Kurosaki-kun—Esta bien, lo siento ¿Me disculpas?—dijo recargándose contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Por supuesto!—de pronto sus ojos brillaron felices, como si estuviera mirando algo encantador y fue cuando me di cuenta, ¡Yo estaba sonriendo! Entonces mis labios se convirtieron en una línea delegada devolviendo mi seriedad y en seguida observe como su mirada ensombreció pero no dijo nada.

Me volví hacia la tabla de picar para tomar las tiras de bambú y ponerlas junto a la espinaca en un pequeño recipiente, detrás de mi escuché como Kurosaki-kun aclaraba su garganta— Odio el ramen—dijo de repente— Y más cuando lo preparas en esa olla, ya es tan vieja que le deja un sabor a metal oxidado al caldo—sentí un ardor en el estomago.

-Si no te gusta, no lo comas—fue lo único que logre decir, me sentía ofendida. Aunque le estaba dando la espalda pude adivinar su expresión, lo conocía perfectamente, de seguro esos ojos chocolate estaban llenos de arrepentimiento ahora.

Tal vez había sonado más grosera de lo que pensé porque durante un largo rato se quedo callado, conociendo a Ichigo Kurosaki como lo conocía, inmediatamente se hubiera disculpado por haber sido tan descortés, tal vez lo había ofendido pero ¡_Va_! Él se lo había ganado, la verdad no me importaba que criticara mi comida pero **_nuestra_ **olla, ¡Oh no! Eso si que no se lo permitiría.

Él sabía lo que significaba para mi, aun recordaba cuando esa olla había llegado a mi, ese día había recibido mi carta de aceptación en el Instituto _Courbese, "_Seré Chef" recuerdo que le grite al teléfono y sin importar lo que eso representaba para mi, **_él_** simplemente respondió "Estoy trabajando Emma" ¡_Argh_! Pero que rabia me dio eso, tanta que le colgué el teléfono y comencé a despepitar cuanta maldición se me venía a la mente, se las había ganado se comporto como un completo insensible además una llamada telefónica no ocasionaría que lo despidieran, recuerdo que salí indignadísima de **_nuestro_** departamento rumbo a casa de mi madre, estaba tan molesta que incluso había considerado pasar la noche con ella pero cuando obscureció preferí regresar, no quería ocasionar una pelea, además cuando me desahogue con ella me di cuenta que no había sido para tanto, en fin, cuando llegue lo primero que me tope fue con una gran caja muy mal envuelta con un enorme moño rojo, y si mi memoria no me fallaba recuerdo que** _él _**salió de la cocina con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mirándome con sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de emoción "¿Te gusta? Es de las más nuevas" dijo mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, en ese momento mi enojo se esfumó y simplemente asentí cuando leí la tarjetita que venía a un lado del moño "_Prepárame ramen mi linda Hime, ¡Felicidades!_".

Un agudo escalofrío me despertó de mis memorias cuando un par de fuertes brazos me voltearon para atraparme en un abrazo—Lo siento, no llores, en verdad me gusta _tu_ ramen Inoue, discúlpame—susurro a mi oído, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Kurosaki-kun lo menciono, ¡Vaya si que soy dramática! pensé—Te prometo que en cuanto este listo el ramen, nos apresuramos y vamos a visitarlo—continuo diciendo, una risita se escapo de mis labios.

Yo asentí limpiando mis lagrimas mientras me separaba un poco de él, no era muy afín a los abrazos— ¿Podemos ir por flores?—pregunte tímidamente—Claro que podemos_Hime_—de pronto una tensión extraña nos invadió, sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en los míos, buscando algo, supongo que enfado, pero en realidad no me había enfadado, solo me sentí incomoda, hacía mucho que no me llamaban _Hime_.

-No te preocupes—le dije adivinando sus pensamientos, el simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrío, entonces volvió a abrazarme y no me opuse, creo que algo en lo profundo de mi ser necesitaba de ese abrazo, el silencio volvió a reinar en la cocina, me concentré en Kurosaki-kun, su aroma, la calidez de su piel, el veloz palpitar de su corazón, su despeinado cabello… entonces comencé a llorar de nuevo, pero ahora desconsoladamente, sus brazos se aferraron con más fuerzas a mi, adivinando lo débil que se había vuelto mi cuerpo. Me permití llorar un poco más, hacia más de 1 año que no lo hacía, no después de _eso_.

-Te amo—dijo de repente para después besar mi frente sutilmente, mi cuerpo se tornó rígido y tenso—No me amas—sentí que la sangre se me enfriaba, ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué decir?—Lo sé—fue lo único que pude articular.

Él me abrazó, pero no con la fuerza de antes, me permití mirarlo, mirar directamente a esos ojos que tanto adoraba pero que tanto daño me hacían—Me recuerdas tanto a **_él_**—dije sin pensar—Tu voz, tus labios, tu mirada, tú cabello, todo tú…—con cada palabra mi voz se apagaba más.

-Lo sé, soy su hermano después de todo—dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, y lo era, una misma apariencia, una misma naturaleza compartida por dos hombres que aunque fueran diferentes seguían siendo idénticos ¡Vaya maldición la mía!

Sus labios tocaron con suavidad los míos y mis ojos se abrieron petrificados ante el inesperado roce—Esto solo te lastimara—murmuré.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Te amo ¿recuerdas?—aquel inocente roce se transformo en uno más allá de lo demente, sus labios consumían con frenesí los míos mientras que mi cuerpo cedía a sus caprichos, a sus manos, a su voluntad, pero yo no podía evitarlo, mis ojos aun derramaban lágrimas, lágrimas llenas de culpa, sabía que **_él_** jamás me lo perdonaría, lo sabía…


	2. Su Olla, su recuerdo

_**Espero disipar sus dudas con este capitulo :O**_

**Disclaimer**: Bleach NO me pertenece T_T pero tengan por seguro que esta historia si n_n

**_Ichigo's POV_**

* * *

_Una olla, un recuerdo._

Con mucha cautela tome la llave debajo del tapete para abrir la puerta, había decidido llegar un poco más temprano hoy, después de todo sabía que hoy me necesitaría incluso antes de ir al cementerio, me acerque sigilosamente hasta la cocina y decidí observarla en silencio un rato, disfrutar de lo bella que lucía hoy.

Colocó de nuevo la tapa sobre esa estúpida olla y comenzó a cortar el bambú, incluso yo me sabía de memoria esa receta, era de mis favoritas, era de **_sus_** favoritas.

Antes de que terminara con el último corte quise tomarla por sorpresa—Inoue—dije buscando asustarla— ¡Kurosaki-kun!—dio un salto arruinando la tirita de bambú en la que estaba trabajando, fue tan gracioso que no pude evitar reír.

-¿Te asuste?—dije entre risas de burla, Inoue frunció el ceño y me miro con una muy mal fingida molestia— ¡Oh no! ¡Esa cara no!—¡Maldita sea! Odiaba cuan linda se veía haciendo pucheros.

-¡Oh si! ¡Ahora discúlpate!—exigió colocando ambas manos en su cintura, provocando que sonriera—Esta bien, lo siento ¿Me disculpas?—dije recargándome contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Por supuesto!—por un momento pude sentir como algo cálido inundaba mi pecho, me fascinaba verla sonreír, me encantaba pero antes de que pudiera disfrutar más de esa hermosa imagen los labios de Inoue se volvieron una línea delgada regresando la seriedad a su rostro, mi rostro se ensombreció, pude sentirlo.

Se volvió hacia la tabla de picar para tomar las tiras de bambú y ponerlas junto a la espinaca en un pequeño recipiente, mire esa estúpida olla y no pude evitar sentir la necesidad de hablar— Odio el ramen—dije sin pensar— Y más cuando lo preparas en esa olla, ya es tan vieja que le deja un sabor a metal oxidado al caldo—sentí que mi piel palidecía al escuchar la idiotez que dije.

-Si no te gusta, no lo comas—su voz sonó fría y rabiosa, aunque me estaba dando la espalda pude adivinar su expresión, la conocía perfectamente, de seguro estaba haciendo pucheros y tenía sus mejillas rojas como tomate, ¡Diablos!

"_¡Soy una mierda!" _pensé frustrado, ¿Cómo demonios corregiría mi estupidez? ¡Oh yo y mi estúpida bocota! Me había ganado el enojo de la bella Inoue, ¡Bien bastardo imbécil! Sigue así.

Sabía que esa olla significa el mundo entero para ella, como no saberlo si fui yo quien le aconsejo a **_él _**comprársela, recuerdo cuanto lo odiaba por habérmela robado, odiaba que no supiera nada sobre ella y aun así hubiera robado su corazón, odiaba lo olvidadizo y desconsiderado que era con ella, aun recuerdo cuando la vi salir llorando del departamento en el que **_él_** y ella vivían, iba tan ensimismada en su llanto que ni siquiera noto mi presencia en la calle, recuerdo que el estomago se me hizo nudo cuando pensé la estupidez que de seguro había hecho ese imbécil, en seguida tome el teléfono y le dije con rabia sus verdades, era un maldito bastardo novio de mierda, no entendía como una mujer como ella podía estar con una basura como **_él_**, de hecho fui hasta su trabajo a sacarlo a golpes, ¡Por Dios! Incluso yo sabía lo importante que era para ella entrar a ese estúpido instituto, ¡Maldita sea! De tan solo recordar lo idiota que**_ él_** era, ¡Carajo! Incluso hasta después de su muerte permanece como un imbécil al hacer sufrir tanto a esta mujer tan perfecta y buena.

La rodee con mis brazos—Lo siento, no llores, en verdad me gusta _tu_ ramen Inoue, discúlpame—susurre a su oído, sé que la tome por sorpresa pero debía de remediar mi estupidez rápido, no soportaba verla llorar—Te prometo que en cuanto este listo el ramen, nos apresuramos y vamos a visitarlo—continúe diciendo, logrando que una dulce una risita se escapo de mis labios.

Ella asintió limpiando esas odiosas lagrimas que empapaban su bello rostro, el estomago se me revolvió, de verdad era un maldito imbécil, una basura que se había enamorado perdidamente de la viuda de… ¡Maldita sea! Era patético lo necesitado que estaba de ella, tanto que me conformaría con solo ser un simple consuelo— ¿Podemos ir por flores?—pregunto tímidamente—Claro que podemos_Hime_—de pronto una tensión extraña nos invadió, ¡Mierda! mis ojos buscaron los suyos, la mire fijamente tratando de encontrar alguna señal de molestia o enojo pero solo logre encontrar una mirada nerviosa e incomoda, ¡Que estúpido fui! Mira que llamarla así cuando solo **_él _**lo hacía.

-No te preocupes—me dijo adivinando mis pensamientos, simplemente me encogí de hombros y trate de sonreír y volví a abrazarla sin importar si me rechazaba, sabía que en ese momento ella me necesitaba, el silencio volvió a reinar en la cocina y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero ahora desconsoladamente, instintivamente mis brazos se aferraron con más fuerzas a ella, adivinando lo débil que se había vuelto su cuerpo. Por primera vez, después de _ese maldito accidente,_ vi a esa hermosa mujer rota llorando inconsolablemente una vez más.

-Te amo—dije de repente tratando de ocultar mi arrepentimiento besando su frente con suavidad, pude sentir entre mis brazos como su cuerpo se ponía rígido y tenso—No me amas—sentí como si una afilada espada atravesara mi pecho, rasgando mi corazón, mutilando mi alma.

-Lo sé—fue lo único que pudo articular.

La abrace, pero no con la fuerza de antes, no me sentía bien, me sentí débil cuando mis ojos se perdieron en los de ella, ese color gris que adornaba la mirada más hipnotizate que he conocido brillo con dolor—Me recuerdas tanto a **_él_**—mi corazón se detuvo un instante—Tu voz, tus labios, tu mirada, tú cabello, todo tú…—con cada palabra su voz se apagaba más.

-Lo sé, soy su hermano después de todo—estaba muy al tanto de eso, estaba seguro que eso la hacia odiarme, incluso yo me odiaba por ser idéntico a**_ él_**.

Sin darme cuenta mis labios tocaron con suavidad los suyos pude sentir la sorpresa en ella pero no me atrevía a mirarla a los ojos—Esto solo te lastimara—murmuré.

-Lo sé—lo sabia muy bien, sabia cuan retorcido era esto, sabía que ella jamás seria mia, su corazón y su alma habían muerto con las del imbécil de **_Shiro_**, el imbécil de mi gemelo.

-¿Entonces?

-Te amo ¿recuerdas?—no pude controlarme más, mis labios la silenciaron, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y mi razón se perdía, esperaba que me detuviera, en verdad lo esperaba pero no lo hizo y no pude controlarme más.

Por primera vez en mi vida… me sentí feliz.


End file.
